Où est passé l'Auror que j'étais?
by Kamala1
Summary: Maugrey Fol Oeil (le vrai!), après la troisième tâche... Il repense à sa vie passée... à ses souvenirs et s'interroge sur l'homme qu'il est à présent...


Salut! Voilà une petite fic que j'ai écrit! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!  
Disclaimer: Aucun des persos ne m'appartient!  
  
  
  
  
  
Où est passé l'auror que j'étais?  
  
Noir... Noir... Tout est noir... Sa tête lui tourne. Il ouvre les yeux... Noir, noir, noir... Puis il entend un bruit dehors, dehors où ? Où est-il en fait ? Il ne sait pas. Autour de lui, tout sent le renfermé et l'humidité. Où sont passés son tact, son odorat, son sixième sens d'auror ? Il se sent vieux, si vieux ! Déjà, le poids des années commencent à peser sur son corps, les traces de ses souvenirs se sont creusés sur son visage : il n'est fait que de rides, de cicatrices ! Il lui manque même un œil qu'on a remplacé par un œil magique... Il essait de bouger, il n'y arrive pas, il est dans un espace étroit, clos.  
" - J'ai l'impression d'être dans une tombe ! " Pense-t-il.  
Puis, de nouveau, il y a ces bruits au-dehors qui reviennent, ces bruits qui lui semblent si lointains et qui peu à peu se rapprochent au-dessus de lui. Il a l'impression qu'on ouvre des multitudes de portes pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Il laisse échapper un rire ironique : " Ce sont les démons de là-haut qui viennent chercher mon âme "  
Puis, soudain, la lumière apparaît, une lumière qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, qui l'éblouit. Puis, il voit quatre silhouettes se dessiner au-dessus de lui. Il reconnaît alors celle qui est le plus proche de lui, celle qui porte une longue barbe argenté... " Albus ? " A côté de lui, se tient une femme aux traits sévères et aux lunettes carrées qui le regarde l'air étonné et surpris " Minerva ? " derrière eux, presque caché, se tient une silhouette noire, presque sinistre, des cheveux gras lui tombant dans les yeux " Severus Rogue ? L'ancien Mangemort ? Mais que fait-il là ? Que font-ils là ? Où suis-je bon Dieu ! " puis, en arrière se tient un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs hirsutes, avec des grandes lunettes rondes... " James Potter ? Non... C'est impossible... " Puis il voit ses yeux, ses yeux vert émeraude et cette fine cicatrice sur son front " Oh mon Dieu... C'est le petit Harry... Mais, que fait-il ici lui-aussi ? "   
Presque aussitôt, il reperd connaissance, replongeant dans le noir.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveille de nouveau, il est dans un lit blanc, confortable. Il regarde autour de lui et reconnaît... 'L'infirmerie de Poudlard'. Il est donc à Poudlard... Une infirmière s'approche de lui, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.  
" - Je vois que vous êtes réveillé M. Maugrey ! "  
Il acquièsce silencieusement, se sentant un peu sonné, puis, soudainement, comme dans un flash, tout lui revient. La lettre de Dumbledore lui annonçant sa nomination comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le fils Croupton qu'il croyait mort l'attaquant, puis après... le noir, le noir, le noir...  
" - Je vais vous chercher M. Dumbledore ! " S'empresse de lui dire Mme Pomfresh.  
Quelques minutes après, Albus est là, son sourire éternellement malicieux sur ses lèvres. Il lui raconte tout : Le tournois des Trois Sorciers, le petit Harry Potter, la troisième tâche, le retour de Voldemort puis la découverte du fils de Croupton déguisé en lui pour pouvoir mieux kidnapper le Survivant. Alastor Maugrey sent sa tête qui vacille, porte la main à ses cheveux, il en a presque plus. " Croupton s'en est servit pour le polynectar... " Il ferme les yeux, se sent faible, faible...  
" - Je vais vous laisser vous reposer " Lui dit Dumbledore de sa voix toujours aussi douce, réconfortante...  
Où est passé l'Auror que j'étais ?  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dernier jour d'école, dernier banquet avant les Grandes Vacances. Il est assis à la table des professeurs, il regarde partout et sent son œil magique qui tourne dans tous les sens tellement qu'il est nerveux. Il se sent trembler... Il a peur... Peur de se faire tuer à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, mais il n'a pas peur de la mort... Pour son honneur, il veut mourir de lui-même, lorsqu'il le décidera. Il a toujours détesté que l'on choisisse à sa place...  
Il regarde d'une façon réprobatrice le professeur de potion. Il se rappelle, il y a des années de cela l'avoir traqué sans cesse comme Mangemort, avoir tout fait pour l'arrêter, l'effacer de ce monde, et voilà qu'à présent... Il est sous la protection de Dumbledore. 'Je lui fais confiance, Alastor, il nous a rendus de bons services et a même risqué sa vie pour ça...' Lui a dit Albus. Maugrey Fol Œil secoue la tête, laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré et se retourne vers les tables où les élèves sont attablés. Beaucoup le regarde, étonnés, perplexes. D'autres, surtout à la table des Poufsouffles ont la tête penchée, cachée dans leurs assiettes, les yeux vides, les larmes coulant le long de leurs joues.  
" Cédric Diggory ! " Lance la salle dans un souffle. Cédric Diggory... Le petit gars qui est mort... Il connaissait bien son père. La voix de Dumbledore résonne toujours dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'entend pas ses paroles. Il regarde les regards des élèves passer de la tristesse à la surprise... de la surprise à l'horreur... Des centaines d'yeux se tournent vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts encerclés par ces énormes lunettes rondes...  
" Harry Potter "  
Alastor le regarde un moment. Il revoit cette grande maison à Godric's Hollow, James Potter, son élève préféré, l'apprenti auror, l'accueillir avec un grand sourir, un bras placé autour des épaules de sa toute jeune femme, Lily et son ventre rond attendant l'heureux événement... James... Il l'avait mis en garde pourtant... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi ce petit maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce petit de quatorze ans devait à présent porter cet énorme poids sur le dos ? Alastor Maugrey secoue la tête, il se sent trop fatigué pour tout cela. Son regard se tourne vers la table des Serpentard. Beaucoup n'ont pas levé leur verre en l'honneur des deux jeunes héros... Parmis eux il reconnaît un petit blond, les yeux aussi gris et froids que son père, encadré par ses deux énormes gardes du corps... Le fils de Lucius Malefoy... Cet homme-là aussi, il l'avait traqué sans relâche, et lorsqu'il l'avait enfin attrapé, Voldemort était mort et il a fait croire à un sortilège d'impérium... 'Sortlège d'impérium, mon œil magique tiens !' Il s'aperçoit alors avec un étonnement plutôt plaisant que le jeune homme blond semble terrifié dès qu'il pose ses yeux sur lui...   
Puis, un bruit à côté de lui le fait sursauter, il panique, regarde partout autour de lui et s'aperçoit que c'est juste Hagrid qui a fait tomber son verre sur le sol...  
" Où est passé l'Auror que j'étais ? "  
  
********************************  
  
Après des mois et des mois d'absence, le voilà enfin rentré chez lui. Il se sent toujours aussi faible, aussi fatigué. Il se dirige directement dans sa chambre, s'allonge sur son lit. Les images, les souvenirs passent et repassent dans sa tête.  
Il se rappelle du jeune Sirius Black, yeux rieurs, blagueur et ami inséparable du jeune Potter. Il aimait beaucoup ce petit aussi... 'Mangemort, lui-aussi... L'est à Azkaban maintenant...'  
Il ferme les yeux. Et revoit, comme à chaque fois qu'il les ferme, ce moment... ce moment horrible où il a été défiguré, où l'homme qu'il était est partit pour de bon... Le jour où un groupe de Mangemort l'a assaillit, pris au piège... le jour où il a perdu son œil...  
Il se met à trembler, s'enveloppe dans ses draps.  
" Où est passé l'Auror que j'étais ? "  
Il n'a plus la force de continuer, il ne veut plus être cette ombre, cette petite bête transit et apeurée...  
Il ferme les yeux, s'endort, les souvenirs l'assaillissent de nouveau... Puis peu à peu tout plonge dans le noir, de nouveau... Mais cette fois, c'est si doux... Les lèvres d'Alastor dessinent un sourire, un sourire qui reste, qui reste... et qui restera toujours dès à présent. Il plonge dans un sommeil profond, un sommeil qui ne se terminera pas... Et quelque part dans son cœur... Il a retrouvé l'auror qu'il avait été avant...  
  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le Ciel est...  
  
Le ciel est, par-dessue le toit,  
Si bleu, si calme !  
Un arbre, par-dessus le toit  
Berce sa palme.  
  
La cloche, dans le ciel qu'on voit  
Doucement tinte.  
Un oiseau sur l'arbre qu'on voit  
Chante sa plainte.  
  
Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, la vie est là,  
Simple et tranquille.  
Cette paisible rumeur-là  
Vient de la ville.  
  
-Qu'as-tu fais, Ô toi que voilà  
Pleurant sans cesse,  
Dis qu'as-tu fais, toi que voilà,  
De ta jeunesse ?  
  
PAUL VERLAINE  
  
  
N'oubliez pô le petit bouton rewiev!! 


End file.
